Forbidden Love
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Pertarungan itu tidak seperti pertarungan sebelumnya. Tak ada rasa saling mengalahkan. Tak ada rasa kompetisi. Bahkan Aang tak sepenuh hati mengeluarkan kemampuannya. Rasa-rasanya pertarungan itu seperti sebuah..kencan.


**A/N: Heyyo~~~Aku nyasar lagi ke fandom lain. *plak* Daridulu memang sudah terlintas dalam pikiran untuk membuat fic ZukoXAang. Tapi baru kali ni terealisasikan bersama partner saya, Ryuzaki Toph. *peluk2. ditampar*. Ide cerita mengambil dari real story. Hanya saja kami 'membelokkan' perasaan mereka berdua. Halah! Sebenarnya juga kan mereka itu canon! *diinjek*. Enjoy minna. RnR untuk kami ya. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. TT_TT**

**Chapter 1. First Sight**

Tak terpikirkan sebelumnya bagi seorang avatar masuk ke dalam jebakan seorang pengendali api. Tentu, wajar mengingat sang pangeran satu ini memiliki pengalaman dan ambisi yang teramat tinggi untuk menangkap Aang hidup-hidup. Namun kewajaran itu sepertinya harus dipikirkan ulang mengingat pangeran Zuko baru saja menginjak umur belasan tahun. Bagaimana bisa, avatar, calon pengendali empat unsur dapat masuk jebakan sederhana yang dibuat pangeran yang bahkan keberadaannya saja tak pernah benar-benar diakui oleh ayahnya sendiri, Fire Lord.

Aang terlanjur masuk ke dalam kapal sang pangeran. Ibarat tikus, mudah sekali untuk masuk ke dalam jebakan, namun sangat sulit untuk melarikan diri. Tentu pangeran Zuko tak akan melepaskan tangkapannya begitu saja. Merepotkan bagi seorang avatar yang belum sempurna seperti Aang.

Di tengah kepanikan Aang, derap langkah tak sabar mulai menghampirinya. Baru kali ini dia akan melihat pangeran Zuko. Aang memang sudah lama mendengar banyak kabar tentang keberadaan pangeran tersebut. Beberapa penduduk bilang, pangeran Zuko tak begitu diharapkan oleh Fire Lord. Dia dianggap terlalu lemah untuk menggantikan posisi sang ayah. Beberapa prajurit kerajaan sering menggunjing dan mengolok-oloknya di belakang, mengatakan bahwa luka bakar yang didapatkan sang pangeran hanyalah hasil dari belas kasihan Fire Lord. Duel itu jelas tak seimbang. Pangeran Zuko bahkan belum berumur 12 tahun saat ditantang bertarung oleh ayahnya. Zuko memang lolos dari kematian. Namun, luka bakar itu merupakan aib seumur hidup, menegaskan ketidakmampuannya untuk bersanding di samping sang ayah. Dengan mendengarkan semua kisah yang ada, Aang dapat menyimpulkan bagaimana penampilan sang pangeran. Pastinya, beban yang begitu berat hanya bisa ditanggung oleh pria yang telah matang. Setidaknya umurnya telah mencapai tiga puluhan hingga dia bisa bertahan dan bersikap bijak untuk tidak bunuh diri saja. Mungkin wajahnya agak sedikit menyeramkan mengingat luka bakar yang terukir seumur hidup.

"Avatar?" Pangeran Zuko terlihat terengah-engah menghampiri hasil buruannya.

"Eh?" Aang terkejut sejadi-jadinya. Kini mereka bertemu pandang. Persepsi Aang luntur seketika. Tidak, pangeran itu tidak begitu tua seperti yang ada di dalam imajinasinya. Bahkan bisa dibilang masih sangat muda. Mungkin umurnya baru belasan tahun. Lalu, wajahnya..terlihat garis halus mempertegas ketampanannya. Luka bakar itu malah menambah gurat keangkuhan pada wajah porselennya. Postur tubuhnya pun tinggi semampai dibalut kain warna merah.

"Rupanya kau masih remaja, hn?" Bagus Aang. Pernyataanmu mendatangkan mala petaka bagimu. Tarik kembali rasa kagummu. Anak Fire Lord ini rupanya memiliki emosi yangtak terkendali.

Dalam hitungan detik, Zuko menebaskan apinya ke arah Aang. Mungkin pernyataan Aang dianggap sebuah ledekan baginya. Dalam rasa kepanikan, Aang mencoba menghindar dengan air banding yang dikuasainya. Dia cukup kewalahan menghadapi Zuko. Posisinya terdesak saat itu. Kawaan-kawannya juga dijadikan tahanan bagi Aang agar dia tak bisa melarikan diri.

XXX

Aang mengemudi Appa dalam kebisuan. Semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya tak mampu menenangkan pikirannya. Ini keliru. Semestinya tidak begini.

"Ugh.." Aang menekan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Mukanya bersemu merah. Kini mereka melakukan perjalanan setelah insiden itu. Nyawa teman-temannya hampir saja melayang. Zuko benar-benar tidak hanya menggertak. Dia menjadikan teman-teman Aang sebagai tameng agar Aang mau menyerahkan diri. Wajah pangeran itu masih saja terbayang. Bukan perasaan waspada yang kini melandanya. Bukan pula perasaan cemas yang tersemat di dalam hari kecilnya. Perasaan ini..begitu aneh. Tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun bahwa seorang Avatar…bisa juga jatuh cinta.

_Flash back_

"Lepaskan teman-temanku. Aku akan menyerahkan diri." Keputusan Aang telah bulat. Demi Katara dan Sokka, dia rela melakukannya. Tak ada cara lain. Dia tak ingin teman-temannya berada dalam bahaya. Tak mungkin Zuko membunuhnya, mengingat dia akan segera berenkarnasi kembali setelah kematiannya, dan Fire Kingdom tak akan mau repot-repot memburu Avatar baru. Mungkin perjalanannya akan berakhir di penjara bawah tanah, sementara Fire Kingdom mengekspansi wilayah sekitarnya.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Zuko. Semuanya sudah sesuai dengan rencananya. Rencana untuk membuktikan kemampuannya pada sang ayah. Kenyataan bahwa dia berusaha melarikan diri dari hati kecilnya.

Dengan langkah tenang, Zuko mulai menghampiri Aang, mengikat dan membawanya ke ruang penjara. Sungguh, tidak susah untuk melarikan diri dari penjara tersebut. Kekuatan seratus orang penjara saja tak akan mampu menahan air bender. Pangeran Zuko memang terlalu belia dalam memperkirakan semuanya. Dengan sekali tebas, Aang mampu menjebol penjagaan. Perasaannya begitu kalut ketika mencari jalan keluar dari penjara bawah kapal. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang ketikan Zuko mampu menghadang jalannya. Tongkat, kemana tongkatnya?

"Kau mencari ini?" guratan senyum nakal menghiasi wajah sang pangeran. Wajah Aang bersemu merah. Oh please, demi Fire Lord, ini pertarungan! Bukan petak umpet!

Seketika Aang menyerang Zuko, mencoba meraih tongkatnya kembali. Tentu Zuko melakukan perlawanan dan mulai menghindar. Aang mencoba mengambil sudut kanan, Zuko menghindar kea rah kiri. Aang mencoba peruntungan kembali, memakai air bandingnya, menyerang sudut kiri, lalu mulai merengsek maju. Zuko mencoba mempertahankan tongkat yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggamannya. Haha. Rasanya seperti seorang wanita yang mencoba merebut buku diary ketika tertangkap basah oleh pacarnya.

"Ck!" Aang mulai mengumpulkan tenaga pada satu titik lalu mengeluarkannya dalam pengolahan air bender. Zuko kehilangan keseimbangan. Seketika itu, Zuko terhempas ke lantai deck. Dengan cepat, Aang meraih tongkatnya kembali, mencoba meninggalkan pijakan dan terbang untuk melarikan diri.

Jangan salah. Pangeran Zuko tak semudah itu membiarkan Aang pergi. Dengan kekesalan yang telah menggunung, dia mulai menangkap tongkat yang hampir melesat dan membumbung tinggi. Zuko mengeluarkan segenap tenaga dan memaksa Aang memijak lantai kembali. Tanpa diduga, Zuko mulai mendekap Aang erat. Semestinya bukan begitu. Semestinya Zuko menghajarnya atau mengeluarkan fire bendingnya! Ya! Seharusnya Zuko membakarnya hidup-hidup. Persetan dengan property kapal. Penangkapan Avatar lebih berharga daripada apapun.

_End of flashback_

"Ugh…" Aang makin menunduk dan menggeleng keras. Tidak! Terlarang bagi seorang Avatar untuk jatuh cinta. Kesempurnaannya tak akan tercapai ketika hatinya mengenal cinta. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Mukanya mungkin telah lama seperti kepiting rebus. Pertarungan itu tidak seperti pertarungan sebelumnya. Tak ada rasa saling mengalahkan. Tak ada rasa kompetisi. Bahkan Aang tak sepenuh hati mengeluarkan kemampuannya. Begitu pula dengan Zuko. Tak pernah sekalipun Zuko mengeluarkan fire bendingnya! Mengapa? Bukankah banyak kesempatan baginya untuk membekuk Aang dalam sekali tebas, mengingat Aang belum bisa menguasai fire bending?

Hati Aang makin galau. Gelisah mulai menghampirinya. Pertarungan itu begitu…menyenangkan. Seperti kencan saja..

"Duh!" Aang makin menunduk. Jika saja Appa memiliki kantong di perutnya, mungkin Aang akan terbang di dalam kantung Appa, menghindari bintang-bintang yang seolah mengintip kegelisahannya, menghindar dari sang bulan yang seperti tersenyum mengejeknya, menghindar dari semilir angin malam yang seperti membelai pipi menggodanya..

Perjalanan masih jauh. Sesekali, Aang melayangkan pandangan pada Sokka dan Katara. Mereka telah tertidur pulas di belakang. Aang mulai fokus mengendalikan Appa kembali. Mereka harus tiba sebelum fajar. Negara api mulai gencar mengejar mereka. Dalam keheningan, peristiwa itu terbayangkembali…

_Flashback_

Dekapan itu begitu erat. Detak jantung Zuko begitu terasa di punggung Aang. Perasaan protektif dan kekanakan terasa sekali pada setiap kehangatan yang tertransfer. Pikiran Aang makin kacau. Mukanya bersemu merah. Ternyata, ukuran mereka begitu serasi. Pelukan itu begitu nyaman dan pas.

"Kh..ugh.." Bibir Aang begitu kelu. Tenaganya hilang setengah entah kemana. Kejadian itu begitu tiba-tiba. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini!

Dengan tenaga tersisa, Aang mencoba melepaskan diri, mengeluarkan air bendingnya dan membanting Zuko ke atas deck. Tak puas dengan itu, Aang membanting Zuko ke kanan dan ke kiri. Terakhir, Aang menghempaskan Zuko ke lantai deck.

"Hh..hh..hh.." Aang mencoba menenangkan pikiran. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Itu bukanlah teknik yang selama ini ia kuasai. Itu bukanlah jurus yang seharusnya ia keluarkan ketika berhadapan dengan fire Kingdom. Hal itu hanya sekedar..luapan emosi. Seperti sang putri yang marah ketika dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh pangeran. Pangeran mesum seperti Zuko. Bah!

Setelah melakukan 'protes', Aang meraih tongkatnya kembali, mencoba melarikan diri untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jalannya begitu sempoyongan. Dia harus pergi dari sini. Perasaannya begitu kalut. Perlawanan kecil dari Zuko menyebabkan Aang jatuh ke laut. Keseimbangan jiwanya sudah terganggu. Pintu hatinya bergetar oleh perasaan aneh. Setelah itu ia tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya Avatar soul mulai mengambil raganya. Hah! Sampai-sampai mereka harus mengambil alih raganya. Begitukah rasanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Merepotkan!

_End of flashback_

Kini Aang mulai yakin bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah mencapai titik kesempurnaan. Jika memang rasa itu membutuhkan pengorbanan begitu besar, dia akan memohon kepada tetua untuk melenyapkan saja perasaannya. Perasaan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Konyol sekali. Aang mencoba berkonsentrasi pada kemudinya dan menghapus jejak sejauh mungkin. Meski, dalam hatinya, Aang sungguh berharap Zuko akan segera menemukannya kembali, memulai kencan mereka kembali..

- be Continued-


End file.
